


the neverending June of '83

by mahoupoems (crimsoxcore)



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Apologies, Best Friends, Other, Poetry, Rhyming, Sad, Time Travel, ballad stanza, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/mahoupoems
Summary: a short ballad stanza centered around the main themes of Higurashi and the struggles of a girl who just can't seem to hold onto it.





	the neverending June of '83

_In the neverending June of '83,_

_we read what we see so constantly, the sadness emanating from the children's tears, the struggle worth a thousand years._

_I ask you, come and join me, the bells that sound so joyously, the sound of the ringing calls to me, that sound of the crying Higurashi._

_Darkness falls in a night so deep, shadows lurk where children sleep, no god will come to save, nor demon to brand, until united, together you stand._

_Against the healer who so viciously, took away your serendipity, and ruined for eternity, the love you wish for sempiternally._

_Cry Higurashi, wherever you are, nothing spotted yet the evening star, watching over your quest with at tear by decree, hopelessly pleading_

_"I'm sorry."_

_In the neverending June of '83._


End file.
